hepi end
by ElfSparKyu
Summary: FF ini adalah FF gaje oleh seorang author yang gaje.:D mari kita saksikan eh bacakan epep ini bersama! / RnR, bolehh? o


**HAPPY END**

**.**

**By: Elfsparkyu**

**.**

**Rating: K+**

**.**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun and other helping cast**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, family, happy end ^^**

**.**

**Warn: Gaje! Sok sedih! FF pertama yang tidak beraturan! ****_NO PLAGIATOR FOR THIS STORY, PLEASE!_**

**.**

**^~StarT~^**

**.**

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Tanya seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap. Rahangnya menggambarkan ketegasan, dan tatapannya yang tajam dan membuat teduh itu kini terlihat sendu. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 43 tahun.

"Tidak ada peningkatan atau penurunan, Tuan Choi. Sama seperti kemarin." Kata Dokter itu.

"Boleh saya kunjungi?"

"Silakan…"

Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu menggandeng anak perempuan yang duduk di kursi, memainkan sebuah boneka yang dibelikan Appa-nya—lelaki itu—untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Ayo, Minnie!" kata sang _Appa_.

"Ne," balas _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Minnie itu—yang aslinya bernama Sungmin—, lalu mengambil boneka teddy pink yang dikenakannya.

_Blam!_

Pintu ruangan ditutup. Minnie segera berbaring diatas tempat tidur yang terletak disamping anak laki-laki yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat, tenang dan damai. Matanya tertutup rapat, seolah sudah meninggal. Sebenarnya dia dalam keadaan koma.

Minnie pun segera terlelap. Dia lelah menunggu lelaki ini sadar. Seperti jutaan tahun dia menunggu, tapi matanya belum juga terbuka.

"Kyuhyun… Bangunlah, _chagiya_… _Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae, chagi…_ _Appa_ hanya emosi, _chagi_… _Appa_ minta maaf…" tutur lelaki tegap itu. Sepertinya dia melakukan sesuatu.

"_Appa_ sudah kehilangan _eomma_… _Appa _tidak mau kehilangan kamu…" lanjut lelaki itu.

_Flashback…_

"Ah! Diam kau Kim Kibum! Tidak usah bertingkah! Aku jelas-jelas melihatmu, nyaris telanjang diatas ranjang, bersama Yesung _Hyung_! Aku tau!" jerit lelaki tegap itu.

"_Oppa_… Aku tidak tidur dengannya… Percayalah… Dia yang memaksaku! Karena dia biasa melakukannya dengan Ryeowookkie… Tolonglah!" bujuk wanita itu—Kim Kibum— dengan nada memelas.

"Apanya kau ini! Dasar pelacur hina!"

"Aku bukan pelacur! Bukan!"

"_Appa, Eomma_, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan rambut acak-acakan, baru bangun tidur tampaknya.

"Diam Kyuhyun! Tidur! _Kajja_!" bentak lelaki itu—Choi Siwon, _Appa _Kyuhyun—.

"Kyu… Kau percaya dengan _eomma_? Kau sayang _eomma_?" Tanya Kibum.

"Pasti _eomma_! _Saranghaeyo_!"

"Kau Choi Kyuhyun! Membela pelacur bodoh itu?!"

"Tapi _appa_, dia istrimu!"

"Ahhh!" jerit Siwon, dan mendorong Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih ekmpat tahun dengan keras.

_Brak!_

_Prang!_

Suara benturan kepala Kyuhyun, dan guci yang pecah.

Dari kepalanya mengalir darah deras.

"Kyu!"

_Flashback end…_

"Kyuhyun… Bangunlah… _Appa_ tau kau terkena kanker mata, dan pendarahan selaput otak karena benturan itu, Kyu… _Appa_ minta maaf, _chagi_… _Jeongmal mianhaeyo… Jeongmal saranghaeyo…_ _Jebal_, buka matamu…" pinta Siwon, hampir menangis.

"_Appa_… Itu appa, kan? Kenapa _appa_ menangis? Jangan matikan lampu _appa_…" Tanya suara yang sudah lama dirindukan Siwon, Kyuhyun…

"Ah! _Chagi_! Kau bangun?" Tanya Siwon, sambil memandang Kyuhyun sendu. Dia sedih melihat anaknya

"Kenapa _appa_? _Appa_… Aku mau makan _appa_.. _Eomma_ ada dimana? Dia tidak bersama _appa_? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara _Eomma_?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos itu bertubi-tubi.

"Tunggu sebentar…" kata Siwon.

Siwon berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

_Blam!_

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Kibummie … Kyuhyun ingin bertemu denganmu… Cepat kemari!"

"_Ne. Tunggu sebentar. Hae chagi, sabar ya!_" balas Kibum. Hati Siwon langsung miris. Dia menangkap kata-kata 'Hae _chagi_', pas ditengah lubang telinganya.

**1 jam kemudian…**

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Kibum. Dia bahagia melihat anaknya itu sudah sadar.

"Itu _eomma? _Itu benar-benar _eomma_? _Eomma_, tolong hidupin lampu~" pinta Kyuhyun manja.

"Kibum… Pergilah bersama Hae jika kau benar-benar bahagia dengannya…" kata Siwon, dengan ekspresi terluka. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Hae? Hahahaha… Kau memang _pabbo_! Itu anak Leeteukie Eonni! Ahaha! _Oppa_…" tawa Kibum, terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil memeluk perutnya.

Siwon memeluk Kibum.

"Eh?" gumam Kibum. Siwon mengangkat dagu Kibum, lalu mencium bibirnya, melakukan French kiss dengan bibir cherry itu.

"_Eomma, _lampu!" kata Kyuhyun, memanyunkan bibirnya.

_Brak!_

"Ah, ada apa, Dokter?" Tanya Siwon, terkejut.

"Ada pendonor mata untuk Kyu, dan otaknya sudah sembuh!"

"_Chagi, chukkae… Saranghaeyo… Jeongmal saranghaeyo…_" kata Kibum, lalu mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

_7 tahun kemudian_…

"_Eomma, Appa_, aku berangkat dulu ya!" kata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Kibum dan Siwon mengangguk bangga, sambil mencium kening mereka berdua.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi, Siwon melirik Kibum dengan tatapan evilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat baby baru?" Tanya Siwon nakal.

"SIWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" jerit Kibum.

please RnR! gaje banget yahh? Tapi ripiuh pedas manis author terima kok..


End file.
